Enemies to Lovers Wait, what?
by ilyjean
Summary: We all know the end to Lily and James' romantic love story, but how did they go from hating each other's guts, to falling in love? Follow the story of first year, Lily Evans, and her trials and triumphs in her time at Hogwarts with a group of four maniac Marauders.


'Mummy! Mummy! Is it time yet?'

Eleven year old, Lily Evans had been yelling this question out across the house to her mum all morning, waiting for the time when they would finally depart their muggle home in Surrey to travel to King's Cross Station, to the secret hidden platform, carting the train, which would take the young red-head with bright green orbs for eyes off to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Almost Lily-Petal, now please stop asking me. It won't be too long now though, sweet. Can you please put your trunk in the car for us?", her mum, Rose Evans, told her youngest daughter for the umpteenth time in an hour.

"Okay mum!", said Lily as she ran up the stairs to go to her room on the second-story. Lily saw her only other sibling Petunia, retreat back into her own room as she saw her sister approach her. As Lily walked down the hall towards her bedroom at the end of the corridor, she heard Petunia stick her head out the door and hiss 'Freak!', before quickly returning inside.

Lily ran the rest of the short distance to her room, tears bubbling up in her eyes. Her spirit dropped dramatically as her sister's hostile response was taken in. She lay face down on her bed and let her tears pool into her pillow. She only wanted to be friends with her sister like she used to. She couldn't help that she was magical. She couldn't help that she was a freak.

She heard her mum yell from downstairs, "LILY! What are you doing? Are you bringing your trunk down or what? We have to leave soon!"

Lily tried to quickly dry her tears in her bed sheet. She looked at herself in the mirror and calmed herself down. She reminded herself that she didn't want to arrive at her new magic school on the first day crying. They might turn her into a frog!

She dried her eyes, grabbed her trunk and ran down the stairs with loud thumps on each step. She walked into the Evans' lounge room and let go of her heavy trunk. It made a loud sound that caused Lily to jump as it collided with their wooden floor. Alexander Evans strode into the room proudly, with his head held high.

"There's my little girl! All ready to go on her big day!"

He picked Lily up and spun her around with ease. Lily was still quite small for her age. She insisted she was 'fun-size'. Her mum walked in and immediately reprimanded her husband.

"Put Lily down. You'll either break some furniture, or you'll break her. " Her husband complied and then smoothly walked over to his wife and kissed her on the lips.

"You could never stay mad at me, could you, Rosie?" He said. His charm was the reason Lily's mum had gone out with her dad in the first place. Lily's mum gave him a quick, unimpressed look, before reminding them they had to leave if they were to arrive on time.

"Stop messing around! We have to leave. Alex, take Lily's trunk to the car."

"Yes dear." He responded before leaving promptly.

"Lily, are you going to say goodbye to your sister?"

"Why?", she responded sulkily, "she won't want to say goodbye to a freak like me, anyway."

"Lily! Don't say that!" Rose bent down so she was eye-to-eye with her youngest daughter. "Whatever Petunia says, we all love you, no matter what. Now go say goodbye."

"Okay mum!" Lily ran upstairs and burst into her sisters room.

"Bye Tuney! Have fun at your school' Good Luck! I'll miss you! Don't be afraid to write to me whenever..."

Lily didn't get to finish what she said because she got cut off by her sister, who turned in her chair to look at her sisters face.

"Go away, Freak. Why would I want to write to a freak? Especially one from a freak school. Go away before my room, or the house, gets all freaked up. It might be contagious."

She turned back around as Lily left the room, slamming the door shut and returning downstairs. Her mum was waiting for her just inside the front door.

"Did everything go well, Lily-Petal?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Lily stormed off to the car as Rose yelled a quick goodbye to Petunia and walked outside to the car.

"What time did you say you'd meet Severus at the platform, sweetie?" Rose asked as she buckled her seat belt and her husband started the car.

"10:45. But if we arrived a bit earlier we could have a quick look around."

"Okay, petal. Well, we should arrive at about 10:35, judging by the traffic. It usually takes a bit over an hour to get there."

"Awesome! I'm so excited! I read 'Hogwarts, A History' and it says that the ceiling of the Great Hall... It isn't just a normal hall, it's great! Anyway, apparently the ceiling mimics the outside sky. How cool is that?"

"Very cool, dear."

The rest of the car trip was filled with Lily going on about amazing magical things she read, and her parents trying their best to listen and be supportive. When they finally arrived at 10:36 ("It's one minute later, Mum!" "Oh well, I'm sorry."), Lily jumped out of the car and tried to haul her trunk out of the boot. Her dad came and easily plucked it out and carried it for her. They came to the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. Her parents look confused.

"But... Isn't it here? The ticket says Nine and Three Quarters? Has there been a mistake?"

"No, it's fine, Dad. Sev says that we just have to run straight through the wall to get there."

"Are you sure, Lily?"

"Yeah! I saw a an older couple with a tall boy do it as we entered. I can go first if you like."

Lily looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then ran straight through the barrier to the other side.

Upon arrival, Lily looked around in awe and took a step out of the way of the barrier. She was almost instantly struck down by two boys. She recognized one as the boy she had seen running through to the platform earlier. They were both rather tall. One of them had pitch black hair, that fell down to his shoulders, along with piercing black eyes. The other was slightly taller and definitely lankier, with messy black hair and square glasses that framed his warm, hazel eyes. Lily thought they were both rather attractive. Until they opened their mouths, of course.

"Ouch!" Lily squeaked. They were much taller than Lily and their collision knocked the wind out of her. The boy with glasses reached out a hand to help her up.

"Hey. I'm Lily Evans!"

The first boy spoke. "Well, Lily Evans. I'm Sirius Black. And you should watch where you're going!"

"Excuse me?" Lily retorted. "YOU bumped into ME."

The first boy swept in front of his friend and put out his hand to shake. "Excuse my new friend. I only just met him, but he seems to only know how to act like a git."

"I can see that."

"Anyway, I'm James Potter." He looked her up and down. "And you're smoking hot."


End file.
